


Meet Me at Columbus

by mm8



Series: MMoM [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Midnight, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Midnight, Obsession, Slash, Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro isn't obsessed about the Doctor… he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at Columbus

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010

His parents simply didn't understand. His devotion wasn't a simple boyhood crush. What Jethro felt was the right thing. What happened on the train to Midnight changed his life for the better.

Jethro had seen how the Doctor faced danger everyday of his life. The Doctor needed someone to accompany him along his journeys to Columbus and other tourist planets fret with danger.

Alright, that seemed a bit silly. But… he wanted the Doctor to devour him. To show him everything in the universe he wasn't supposed to know. Jethro was okay of prospect being a slave to a holy idol. Jethro's right hand was already the Doctor's slave so why not the rest of his mind and body?

Jethro sighed as he packed his bag for Columbus. He knew if he stayed long enough, he'd find his Doctor.


End file.
